


Tightrope

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: The Road Takes A Turn Unforseen [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Always Horny Women, Casual Discussions of Murder, Clan Politics, Daddy Itachi Uchiha, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Infidelity, Kisame and Itachi are platonic soulmates, Lots of Angst, Multi, Original Character(s), Out of character Itachi uchiha, Past Infidelity, Pedophilia, Protective Kisame, Reference to Child Abuse, Sakura is an asshole sometimes, Sort Of, Tags May Change, Terminal Illnesses, everybody loses, references to forced prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: He's got two kids, some extreme ptsd, an easy office job, and his family in close proximity.Everything an Uchiha could ask for.Why does he feel like he's slipping?
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame/Mitarashi Anko, Karin/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: The Road Takes A Turn Unforseen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138049
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who created an entire universe in the time span of creating ten damn chapters?
> 
> Me.
> 
> I did.
> 
> This is definitely not going to be as long as TRTATU. I just wanted to get my brain to stop wandering

"I'm worried about my brother," Sasuke tells him.

Kisame does his best to appear unconcerned himself. "He's having a bad time. Let him."

The younger brother frowns. "If he isn't with the kids or working, he's completely fucked up. Do you know how many times I've held his hair this week?"

They take a moment to drink from their water flasks. It's a warm, sunny day for once. He and Sasuke had met up to do some training while Itachi was at work.

Trying to ignore that his schedule is wrapped completely around the older Uchiha brother, Ame's diplomat says, "It's temporary. He'll come around soon."

"And if he doesn't?"

The shark man stands from the bench positioned at the end of the training field. "He will."

He's thought a lot about it. Compared Itachi in his current form to Itachis of the past. Itachi had never been a heavy drinker but this one was in a completely new situation. Both women vanishing from his life without looking back. Two little constant reminders at home. The gentle ending of his shinobi career so he could sign paperwork all day -- Paperwork he's probably too hungover to even read.

His childhood trauma had flared to life as well, considering he'd made some sort of deal with Danzou during his time in captivity.

Kisame had tried to get it out of him. But Itachi was never quite drunk enough to do more than start to explain, realize he was explaining, and then clam up.

If Sasuke was around, he wouldn't even mention it.

He glances at the position of the sun. Decides he has time for one more spar before meeting Anko at lunch.

Anko had been quite patient with him over the last few weeks but within the last day or two, she'd started making subtle jabs about Kisame being in a romantic relationship with the twin's father instead of her.

While he rather does like that crazy woman, he and Itachi had gone through thick and thin. Occasionally, he felt as though he were an older brother and guide. It wasn't common, considering the younger man's tenacity and skill, but it did happen nonetheless.

Sasuke is standing at the other end, watching him as he gets into position. 

xXx 

Another month of their routine inches past and his relationship with Anko is stretched thin. He starts expecting to come home to an empty house but she's there every time. Worn. Annoyed. But still waiting for him. 

He is going to have to choose between his best friend and his partner soon, he can tell. 

So with a deep breath and lots of mental preparation, he opens the door to Itachi's office. 

The Uchiha looks up at him. Completely alert and startlingly sober. On his left forearm is a tattoo. A copse of Cherry blossom trees in bloom over a spring that opens to a river. "Kisame?"

He opens his mouth. Decides it's something that will come up on its own. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't dead." He says. 

Itachi quirks a brow. "Define dead." 

"On the outside. You've been inwardly dead as long as I've known you." 

"I sent Anko a gift. I know how precarious things have been because of me." 

Kisame can feel his gills twitch. "Thanks. Things have been a little tense." 

Itachi nods. "And please tell our Lady Angel she can stop making excessive noise as it no longer affects me the way she intends." 

"So you knew, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

The park is a little too crowded for Itachi but the twins had been going stir crazy.

So he sits on the bench, reading as he listens to them playing made up games with other children. He's expecting Sasuke and Karin to join him soon but he knows his brother has a private lesson with one of his students so he may be a bit late.

A pair of giant dogs, one black and the other grey, lie beside the bench while the Inuzuka boy plays with his now four year old children.

After Sasuke had yelled at him and he had sobered up, one of the first things he'd done was to finish what Sakura had started. 

He'd adopted the Inuzuka boy -- Yasuhiro -- and his two oversized companions. 

Yasuhiro was grateful to be in a stable home after losing his parents and Konan bouncing him from home to home in effort to find someone who could effectively care for him. Sasuke had insisted on training him immediately. 

And while the older Uchiha had his reservations, he realized that the now twelve year old needed to learn to protect himself. 

"Um," Says a dark haired mom with a stroller, "Is that little girl yours?" 

Following the finger pointed at Daitan, he spots her in time to watch her shove a much larger boy off the equipment. Sighs loudly through his nose as he snaps the book in hand shut. "She is, indeed." 

She looks over at him as he stands. And he can tell she knows she's in trouble. He'd expected Botan to be the bull-headed, aggressive one of the two. 

But Daitan was a fighter. A bite first and ask for what she wanted later kind of child. 

Izumi had given her an accurate name. 

He tosses his head in a single, smooth gesture and she comes to him. Her vibrant blue sundress fisted in tiny hands. 

Getting eye level with her, he asks, "Are you pushing?" 

They both know the answer but she nods. He gently takes her hand, guides her to the children she pushed, and looks for the other two while she's apologizing. 

His gaze lands upon his two nephews, Shoma and Hayato. He lets go of Daitan and she darts back into the equipment to chase the six year old she had pushed. Three year old Shoma squeals and follows, hair the color of fire catching in the breeze. 

One year old Hayato tries to follow but simply toddles around after his brother. 

Karin is sitting at the bench, rubbing her heavy belly while Sasuke stands behind her, watching the kids. 

"How's Hyousuke's training going?" Itachi asks once he's in range. 

The younger Uchiha brother rolls his shoulders. "Ready for the Chuunin exams this year. The other two are as well." 

Itachi glances back at Daitan who has begun trying to carry Hayato. But he's nearly as big as she is. He makes eye contact with her and shakes his head. She puts the boy down and pouts. He crafts a stern expression and she gives up, goes to sulk on the swing. 

"She's as stubborn as you," Says Sasuke, having watched the entire exchange. 

"Do you think we'll have a trio of Chuunin when they return?" Asks Itachi as if the chiding of his daughter didn't happen. 

"I should hope so." He replies. Smooths Karin's hair back from her forehead. "You should send Yasuhiro next year." 

"He'll be ready?" 

"He's ready this year," Says Sasuke. "But I know you don't want to take any risks on him." 

They'd had this conversation extensively over the last few years. Sasuke wanted to show the Shinobi Nations what Ame was capable of. But Itachi didn't want to risk the Inuzuka Clan trying to seize the orphan or worse yet, the boy dying during the exams. 

Nodding slowly, Itachi runs his tongue along his bottom lip as he considers sending Yasuhiro. Maybe it would be better to just rip the bandage off. If Sasuke thought he was ready, why get in the way of his progress? "Would he have a team if I sent him?" 

Both Sasuke and Karin look to him in surprise. The wind starts to pick up a little as the rain in the distance sets in. 

"Yes." Sasuke says. "I will make sure of it." 

"Good." Says the dark haired man as he turns his gaze back to his children. Counts Yasuhiro and Hayato. Botan and Shoma. 

He doesn't see Daitan. 

He waits for another moment. Expects her to pop out of one of the garish plastic tubes. When he still doesn't see her, he reaches out with his chakra. Botan immediately looks up and his chakra stands out like a giant flag. 

There's still no Daitan. 

"What is it?" Asks Sasuke. 

"Daitan," Says Itachi. "I can't find her." The dog's ears perk at his admission. They stand and begin to smell around the equipment as the older Uchiha reaches further than the playground. Picks up her signature as it speeds away from him. 

"Watch Botan," He tells Sasuke as he strides full tilt in the direction of his daughter. 

He doesn't even think about it when he catches up. He collides with the assailant and Daitan tumbles a few feet when he drops her. The man pulls a kunai and Itachi curses himself for the one time he'd left the house empty handed. 

He dodges the blade once, twice. Grips the shinobi's wrist on a downward strike and they grapple for a long moment while Daitan is screaming for him at what must be the top of her tiny lungs and Itachi strikes him in the solar plexus. Wraps the kidnapper in a genjutsu, then scoops up his little girl and holds her tightly against him while she wails. 

He comforts her until she's calm. Until he himself has calmed some. They're both trembling. And when he finally pulls back to examine her, he finds a scraped knee, a bruised arm, and a pair of vermillion sharingan.


	3. Chapter 3

The letter hits Kisame's desk with a certain finality that he knows is bad news.

Itachi sits across from him, steeples his fingers together and rests his elbows on the desk. "Open it."

"Why?" He asks. "You already did. Could you spare me the theatrics and just tell me-"

"Open it."

With a purposely overdone sigh, the diplomat opens the letter. Reads the invitation and tosses it back onto the sturdy wood. "Goddamn."

Itachi's fingers stay steepled but he leans back in his chair. He looks like a long-plotting villain who's been waiting for this very moment.

But they both know he's been waiting, hoping, that Sakura would come back.

"Doesn't she hate bugs?"

"Aburame-san was an exception."

"That doesn't make any damn sense."

Itachi's gaze drifts up to the ceiling. "I know you also recieved one."

"Doesn't mean I was going to break it to you," Says Kisame. "Are you going to go?"

Itachi shakes his head. "I think it's best if I don't. I wouldn't want to cause her any more trouble than I have."

"I'll send her your regards."

xXx 

Kisame and Anko had left early in the morning. Itachi decides he isn't going to work. It's below freezing and the rain is more like sleet. 

Yasuhiro sits at the kotatsu as Itachi sets out the hotpot. The twins straggle to the table.

It's right as he begins to sit that the phone attached to the wall starts to ring. It's one of the few things in his house that isn't traditional and he isn't quite used to the damn thing in all honesty. But Yasuhiro had insisted on it. 

"I've got it!" Shouts the Inuzuka boy as he jumps up and runs to the device. 

Itachi breathes in the silence. Savors it as the twins eye him like he might explode at any second. 

"Itachi-san," Says Yasuhiro. "It's for you." 

He stands. Strides to the hallway that connects the kitchen and the sitting room and takes the phone off hold. "Moshi moshi." 

There's a shakey breath on the other end. He thinks someone's about to tell him he's a joke and hang up. 

" _It's really you."_ She says. _"I thought Kisame gave me a fake number."_

His throat is tight when he says, "Congratulations. I'm glad you and Aburame-san were able to reconcile."

" _It's so good to hear your voice,_ " She whispers. " _I've missed you so much._ " 

He feels his heart breaking all over again when he says, "I've missed you." 

_"How are they?"_ She asks. 

"They're good," He says. "They just turned six last month. They refer to Kisame as their other father." 

Sakura's laughter chimes through the speaker and Itachi rests his forehead against the cool wall. 

_"So they tell everyone they have two dads then?"_

"It's a source of confusion for their teachers and strangers alike."

 _"Well,"_ She starts and Itachi already can tell he's about to get himself into trouble. _"I have to go but... Can I call you sometime soon?"_

"Anytime," He says before he realizes what he's saying. 

There's a soft, _Click_ before the line goes dead and Itachi sits, head against the wall, receiver pressed to his ear. 

"Dad?" Asks Botan as he enters the hallway. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Placing the phone back in its cradle, Itachi hefts Botan to his hip. If the Uchiha Patriarch is honest with himself, the boy is too big to be coddled this way.

Pressing his lips to the large forehead of the pink haired boy, he steps back into the kitchen.

Yasuhiro has already left for his first Chuunin level mission with the hounds. 

Daitan is picking through the hotpot, eating all of the meat out of it. 

He shakes his head as he sets his son down and they sit under the kotatsu together. 

"I want to be a Konoichi," Says Izumi's daughter. They'd already started mirroring him during his training sessions. 

"I'll consider it," Says Itachi. But he has no intention of allowing them shinobi status. Has tried to push them into a civilian life as much as he can. Konan wasn't exactly pleased but she couldn't force him to change his decision.

She had, after all, assured him that she wanted his Clan for defense and not offense.

"Daddy," Says Daitan, again. "I want to be a Konoichi." 

"Dai-chan," He says patiently, "We'll talk about it again when you're older." 

"But Shoma is already training!" She yells. "He said he's going to be a great Shinobi like Ojii-san and leave me in the dust!" 

"No," Says Itachi. "And that's final." 

Her head tilts down, expression defiant when she says, "The bad men are going to take me again and you're going to let them." 

He sucks in a breath. It had been over a year ago that he'd almost lost Daitan to the Iwa nin. He's loathe to think of her fate had they succeeded.

Perhaps, she would have been trapped into the same fate as her mother. 

His appetite fizzles out, leaving anxiety and nausea to replace it. 

He glances at her and from her expression, she can see she's struck a nerve. She dare not say anything else because she isn't sure which way she's provoked him. 

"But we're protected," Argues Botan. "Daddy isn't going to let us get hurt." 

He's gentle when he pats the boy on the head. "Fine, Daitan. Have it your way." 

Dark eyes light up. "Really?!" 

Itachi nods. "I will help you become a Konoichi. On two conditions." 

The twins look up at him with curiosity. 

"You must be transparent about anything I ask you," He says. "When I tell you to do something, do not question me." 

Daitan frowns. "I--" 

"Everything I do is for your safety. Do not question me." 

Reluctantly, Daitan nods. "Okay. I accept your conditions." 

"I do, too." Says Botan. 

"Good," Says Itachi. He doesn't want to show them the life he'd left before. Doesn't want them to know the loss and the pain and the fear that he experienced as a genin.

 _But the world is different now,_ He reminds himself. Naruto had become Hokage and an alliance amongst the Nations had begun. Ninja had become more for tradition than for a real war. 

It doesn't scare him any less. Doesn't provide him a moment of comfort as things could change in a heartbeat. 

"I know you're mad," Says Botan. "But can we play Go?" 

"I'll get it!" Says Daitan as she bolts from the room. 

She's gone for a minute and the pink haired boy starts to fidget, glances up at his father with increasing trepidation. "You're really mad, aren't you?" 

Pulling his hair from its messy bun and letting it tumble down his back, he sighs. "No, Botan. I am not angry." 

"Then what?" He asks. 

Itachi isn't sure how to word it without alarming the six year old. How does one even begin to explain the life his children are about to step into? 

"I~~ found it!" Says the girl as she bursts into the room, board and pieces in her tiny hands. She looks like her mother on the first day he met her. 

Kami, does he miss that idiot woman. 

The rest of the afternoon is spent playing board games and talking about random nonsense.


	4. Chapter 4

He's supposed to be socializing.

"I hate it here," Says Kisame. "All these fucking civvies and their," His voice takes a tone that is nasally. Obnoxious. Unmistakably upperclass. "social meetings."

Itachi rolls his eyes. "Are we not upperclass officials ourselves?"

Continuing the ridiculous impersonation of the soft palmed people around them, the diplomat says. "You'll never truly be one of us."

"Stop it," Says the dark haired man, face deadpan. "I'm going to laugh."

"They'd be less annoying if we hung them like pinatas," Says a voice Itachi doesn't recognize.

They turn enough to note the woman behind them. Her hair is sea foam green, styled meticulously. He'd seen glimpses of her recently but wasn't sure what position she filled.

"Can you just imagine, Natsuhime?" Says Kisame with a chuckle. "They'd change their tune so damn quick."

"Don't~ kill uss." Says the woman. Her Kumo hitae-ate glints in the low light from it's position on her arm. "We'll treat you like an equal and everything."

Itachi doesn't quite get why they're laughing so hard at this, but he's contented to listen while people watching.

Their laughter attracts the attention of many officials and they edge away from the table.

"How's Anko-chan?" The woman asks.

"Working in the dojou, actually." He says. "She rather likes it."

"I'm glad to hear it," She says. "She can get the first hit on that old guy when he hang him up," She points to a council member. Itachi has tried to work with him a few times. 

It wasn't productive. 

"Can we hang him upside down?" Asks Kisame. "I hate that guy." 

Konan approaches, clears her throat. "Could you lot be a little quieter when discussing the deaths of your fellow government officials? People are starting to expect me to do something about it." 

"My apologies, Lady Angel." Says Natsuhime. "We won't be so blatant next time." 

She nods. Makes her way to the next metaphorical fire she has to put out. 

The Kumo official turns to Itachi then. "Wanna get the fuck out of here?" 

He wasn't expecting that. Looks to Kisame who looks at him with brows up, gills flared, and lips quirked in amusement. 

"Bye," Says the swordsman. "You better pray your vasectomy holds out." 

"I get it evaluated once a year," Replies the Uchiha. He follows her out of the banquet hall and past the familiar faces. 

"You know, I wasn't looking forward to being here because everyone talks like it's a backwater, third world country." She glances back at him. "But it's not anything like they said." 

"It isn't," He agrees. He could be offended but she's already stated her perception of Rain was wrong. 

xXx 

He's confused when he wakes in an unfamiliar house. The western style bed dips as the woman beside him shifts. 

His children were likely still with their cousins as they'd had a sleepover. Yasuhiro isn't scheduled to return home for two more days. 

He rolls over to face her. Onyx meets cerulean and she cracks a smirk at him. "We should do this again some time."

Feeling more languid than he had in months, Itachi replies, "I'd like that."

Her fingers trail over his necklace and he leans forward to kiss her. She shivers, slides her fingertips over his ANBU tattoo. Pulls away to touch the nature scene imprinted upon his skin. "What's the story for this?" 

Itachi sits up. Says, "Maybe I'll tell you next time." 

"I'll hold you to that," She says. "I bet it's a good one." 

Pulling on his clothes, he replies. "It's a long one." 

She walks him to the door and there's a pause. The air feels a little different but he isn't sure what he's missing. 

"You sure you don't wanna have some coffee and tell that story of yours?" 

His lips twitch in amusement. "Determined." 

"The quiet ones always have the best tattoo stories." 

"Perhaps, I just like it?" He hedges. 

She's unconvinced. "Mhm. Right." 

The rain abates for a breath and Itachi steps out of the house, makes his way to Sasuke's. 

Karin answers when he raps his knuckles on the door. It's been gradual, but she'd finally worked off all that baby weight. 

An accomplishment for a woman who bore three children consecutively. 

"So, I'm sorry to tell you but they got into my makeup and it's a disaster." 

"I'm sorry to you that they got into your makeup," Itachi replies. Annoyed that he can't seem to take his mischievous offspring anywhere. 

They come into the living room and Itachi cannot help the guffaw that escapes him when he sees Botan. The lipstick is completely smeared over the lower half of his face. There's eye shadow on his high cheekbones and his brows are drawn on. Shoma and Hayato's makeup isn't much better. 

"Would you like your makeup replaced?" Asks Itachi. It's only fair as this has likely been the work of Daitan. She sits in the corner. It looks like she used lipstick for eyeshadow, blush, and lips. Her little face is darker than the rest of her as the foundation she'd used is far from the same tone. 

Karin shakes her head. "It was old, anyway. Sasuke-kun thought you'd be upset about the Botan wearing makeup." 

"They're just experimenting," Itachi says. "There's no harm."

Karin gives him a weird look but Itachi doesn't mind it. Perhaps, Daitan was noticing the overt differences between her brother and herself and was working it out. And Botan... 

Botan usually just followed her lead. 

"Do you want to wash that off before we leave?" Itachi asks. 

To his surprise, Botan shakes his head. "My sister made me pretty." 

The older sibling lights up. "Yeah! Bo-kun and I are pretty!" 

Itachi and Karin share a glance. The patriarch is honestly baffled at their statement. 

He hadn't thought he'd taught them to value beauty. Let alone try for any certain standard. 

He guesses that perhaps, the pink haired boy is being supportive of his sister's new interest. 

So they stop at a drug store on the way home. He uses Daitan's forearm to find the right shade of foundation as he'd seen Sakura do before. Then he finds one for himself. He picks up a pale shade of lipstick, a small pallette of eyeshadow, a tube of mascara, and a stick of eye liner. He's decided he's going to let Daitan practice on him. Thinks it might help her get a better idea about how to apply it. 

The Uchiha heirs watch him like hawks. Confused hawks. 

The cashier looks back and forth between him and Daitan. He can tell the woman thinks she's too young to be wearing makeup. 

Or maybe she's staring at the mess that is his children's faces. "She's practicing," He says. "This is her first attempt." 

"Oh, uh." Stutters the cashier as she hands him the bag. The girl stares at her expectantly. "You're doing great, sweetie." 

This mollifies his daughter and she skips home. Pleased with herself and her new found abilities. 

Botan is watching her with a conflicted expression when he thinks no one is paying attention. Itachi can feel the rumblings of a rivalry under the surface but he isn't totally sure it's going to sprout. 

Or what it's going to look like when it does.


	5. Chapter 5

The kids are at school, Yasuhiro is in the sitting room eating lunch, and Itachi is enjoying a well earned day off.

"How's being a Chuunin?" Itachi asks. He hasn't seen much of Yasuhiro as the fourteen year old was trying to push up the ranks.

"It's alright," Says the boy. "Sasuke-sensei says I'm doing extremely well, but I don't think I should keep going."

Pulling a tome from the bookshelf, Itachi returns to sit at the low table. "Oh?"

"Akifumi was caught and killed." Says the Inuzuka. "I did fuck all."

"You did everything you could," the older man says. "That is, unfortunately, a risk we take in this line of work." 

"And if I don't want to take that risk?" He asks. 

"You quit. Stay here and find something else you want to do." Says Itachi, "Or you stay a Chuunin and take low level missions with minimal risk." 

He opens the book, flips to the last page he remembers reading and the phone rings. 

The Inuzuka is chewing on his choices so Itachi decides to answer the phone. "Moshi moshi." 

_"It's me,"_ Starts Sakura. _"I've been thinking a lot about what we went through lately."_

Itachi has been doing everything he can **not** to think about what happened all those years ago. He is safe. He is happy. He has his two children, Yasuhiro, his brother's side of the family, Kisame and Anko. 

And he has Natsuhime. It's been slow but they had both worked to earn the trust of the other. 

_"'Tachi,"_ She says, _"I'm pregnant and I'm so elated."_

"I'm glad, Sakura." He says. There's a numbness blooming in his chest. They haven't spoken for nine months -- The last time being with news of her marriage. He wonders why she taunts him.

 _"It isn't the same."_ She sighs into the receiver. _"Shino is amazing. But he isn't yo-"_

"I'm seeing someone," He blurts. If he doesn't push her away right now, he will pack up his three children and his family will move back to Konoha where he will show up on Sakura's doorstep and he will -- 

_Will what?_ He wonders to himself. What could he actually do to get her to surrender her heart to him? 

Hadn't he tried already? Died and rose, took their son upon himself, carried both Sakura and Izumi through their pregnancies with pride and no complaint? 

_"Are they calling her their mom, now?"_ She asks. He can hear the hurt. 

"She hasn't met them yet." He replies. 

_"What do you like about her?"_

"She gives good head."

Sakura scoffs. _"Okay, Mr. My-Needs-Are-More-Than-Sex."_

"They are." He argues. "You asked what I like about her." 

Seconds filled with silence tick by and Itachi closes his eyes. "How long have you known?" 

_"Three days,"_ She says. _"I'm still not ready."_

"How is Aburame-san handling it?" 

_"He's excited,"_ She says. 

"I'm pleased to hear it," Says Itachi. 

_"Can..."_ Her voice trembles for a split second and the dark haired man's heart feels like it's trying to climb into his mouth. _"Could I visit?"_ She finally asks. 

"I don't think that's a good idea," Says the Uchiha Patriarch. 

_"Please? All this talk and planning for my baby is making me wonder how Botan and Daitan are doing. What they're like now."_

He takes a breath. "Sakura, I'm not comfortable." 

She makes an exasperated noise. Takes a breath to argue but Itachi has already hung up the phone. 

"Who was that?" Asks Yasuhiro as Itachi moves through the sitting room and to the front door. 

"Haruno Sakura," Itachi says. "The Godaime's Apprentice. Mother of Botan. Bane of my existence." 

xXx 

He feels her before he sees her. Doesn't bother to acknowledge her as he keeps training. Focuses on hitting the target he's already hit hundreds of times. 

The Kumo nin's arms snake around his waist and he stills. She lies her head against his back and breathes deep. "Your heart is pounding," She tells him. "It's because I'm here, isn't it?" 

It's plainly a joke. But she couldn't have picked a worse time to use it. He isn't in the mood for her antics. 

She becomes aware that the ice wasn't broken with her pitiful joke. Pulls away slightly. "What are you contemplating so intently?"

Finally taking the leap and deciding he would open up a little for once, he says. "My ex wife."

"You were married?" She asks. "I guess I should have known that..." 

He shakes his head. "It was annulled a few months after my children were born." 

"So that's what your tattoo is about, huh?" She asks him. 

His lashes lower. "I had a fiancè who committed suicide. It's for both." 

Her fingertips ghost over his skin, turn him around with the barest of physical contact and he realizes she's been paying attention to him. 

She's figured out he doesn't want to be touched when he's distressed. 

"Want to come back to my place and watch a movie?"

He quirks a brow at her. 

"Or a documentary?" She says. It's her least favorite thing to watch but she humors him. "There's a new one for rent at the video store." 

He narrows his eyes and tilts his head just enough to be noticable. 

"Listen," She says. "You've killed these targets ten times over today. They're not going anywhere." Her hand raises like he might bite and she offers him her little finger. "Take a break. If not with me, go get the kids out of school and do something fun." 

He relents. Lightly tangling his own pinky with hers. 

xXx 

Yasuhiro is working on training with Botan and Daitan. 

Itachi cracks open the bottle and Kisame frowns. "You sure you can handle that right now?" 

He fills Kisame's glass, then his own as they sit at the table.

The dogs are barking but Itachi can tell it's non-threatening. Glances out the window to see them playfully chasing the twins. 

"So is she actually coming?" The tall, blue man asks. 

"I don't know," He replies. "But she isn't welcome here." 

"That _is_ her son, Itachi. You can't keep him from her forever." 

The Uchiha takes a sip from his cup. "She hasn't wanted anything to do with him for seven years and now that she's pregnant and happy with someone else, she wants to come back? Absolutely not."

Kisame sighs. Runs a hand through his hair. Itachi notes a few silver strands have begun to appear. Wonders how long he has before his own hair will start to change. 

"You haven't said a word to them about what happened with their moms, have you?" 

"I don't think it's pertinent." He says. "Why tell Botan he wasn't wanted or Daitan that her mother ended her own life?" 

"And this is why you don't want Sakura to come back," Says Kisame. "Because you think she'll air all that." 

"Without a doubt. It could also create division between them as Daitan is completely Uchiha and Botan is half." 

"I think the only person who thinks about that is you," Says the diplomat. "Blood is thicker than water, I'm told." 

Itachi isn't so sure about it. Considering Botan's sharingan -- If he even had one -- has yet to come to fruition. It's a frustration for the boy as he watches his sister hone it. 

But Botan's temper isn't as quick. His analytical skills are a little better, and chakra control comes just a little easier for him. 

"You know that whole year I was establishing alliances and trying to get the other Nations to work with Ame and put pressure on Konohakagure to release Izumi?" Starts Kisame.

Feeling guilty about Kisame's efforts being for naught, Itachi takes a breath to apologize for the hundredth time but the swordsman interrupts. "Anko was fucking someone else that entire time." 

Having known the Mitarashi as nothing but loyal, this throws Itachi for a loop. "You're saying she was having an affair?"

Kisame idly refills his cup, tops off the patriarch's. 

The younger man absorbs this information. "How long have you known?" 

"I confronted her last week," Says the shark man. "She said she broke it off when you came back because she thought I'd be around more." 

"Kisame." Itachi says, "I'm so s-" 

He shakes his head. "It is what it is. Not like you made her do it." 

"What gave you reason to confront her?" 

"She started acting fucky again." 

"But you've been around?" Says Itachi. "Why would she-" 

He shrugs. "Hell if I know. But I'm tired of my damn kindness being mistaken for weakness." 

"Did the two of you reach a conclusion?" The Uchiha asks.

"As much as one can." Snarks Kisame. "Been honestly thinking about hitting up that brothel in Yu no Kuni."

There's more than one in the Land of Hot Water, but Itachi knows exactly which one he's referencing. They treated Kisame (And Itachi by extension) like a god due his Akatsuki affiliation and the generosity the shark man tended to show. 

S-rank missions were lucrative, after all. 

"You realize," Itachi says, "That if you wanted to get laid, there's plenty of women here who would do it without payment?" He doesn't like the idea of his fellow ex-akatsuki taking Anko up on her offer of the free pass to make it right between them, but paying a woman to fawn over him is likely not going to boost his friend's mood. 

"But then you actually have to talk to them," Says Kisame. "Do all that warming up work, too." 

Itachi rolls his eyes. The Hoshigaki had never had an issue smooth talking potential bed partners before. He'd seen it many a time. "Laziness." 

"Want to come with?" 

Itachi shakes his head. "You know I don't like brothels." It'd been a part of his studies in ANBU. A softly touched topic on sexual slavery. How to use them and when to be wary of them. 

Kisame chuckles. "I know you used to pay them to brush your hair." 

"Alright," Itachi concedes. "I paid them to help me desensitize myself to something I associate with trauma." 

Kisame just about spits out his alcohol. "You paid them to risk their necks and _literally_ provoke you?"

This gives Itachi pause. "I did do that. Yes." 

"Goddamn, Itachi. You are a psycho, sometimes."


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a year since the council banquet that introduced him to Natsuhime. Three months since Sakura asked to come to Ame.

He'd been living on edge. Waiting for her to be on his porch when he came home or left for work. Waiting for her to call him again and demand to speak to her son.

He's waited for anything to break the tension of the uncertainty he feels.

Sasuke kicks his feet up on Itachi's desk. "I don't know how you do it."

Annoyed but not in the mood to fight his idiot brother, he pulls the stack of paperwork from under his feet. "Oh?"

"I can't even shower alone." The younger Uchiha complains. "If it isn't Shoma, it's Hayato. If it isn't Hayato, it's Karin. And if it isn't Karin, it's Kosuke. I get no damn peace."

"You realize I don't mind watching them?" 

"I asked Karin about it," Says Sasuke, "But she said she doesn't want to cause you anymore suffering than you've already endured. Whatever that means." 

He makes a mental note to do something really special for his Sister-in-law as she was aware that all three of her sons were heathens bent on anarchy. 

Even four year old Kosuke. 

It's given the Uzumaki an all new ability that reminds him an awful lot of Kushina. 

"Hand them off to Juugo?" He says. 

"No structure," Says Sasuke. "His _Let's talk it out_ routine is easily bulldozed." 

"Interesting," Is all Itachi can really say. 

The younger Uchiha leans back in the chair, the front legs come off the ground. Itachi waits to see if it's going to fall backwards. 

"How are things going with Kumo?" The raven haired man asks. 

"Well," Itachi says. "She hasn't asked to meet my children or for any information I don't give her." 

"She lets you chase her?" 

"No," Says Itachi. "There's no chasing involved. It feels as though we're both moving towards the same goal." 

"That's a little gay," Says Sasuke. "When are you going to introduce her to your kids?" 

Resisting the urge to push his brother's feet from his desk at the nonsensical statement made, he replies, "Soon, I suppose. It's been eleven months, after all."

Itachi goes back to filtering through paperwork. He's looking for one in particular. The council had mentioned the Uchiha Protection Law they wanted in effect. 

"Why'd you tell Sakura not to come?" 

Throwing the paperwork down on his desk, Itachi says, "Get out, Sasuke." 

"I'm serious," Says the once avenger. "You've pined for her like a kicked puppy and when she starts talking about coming to see you, you tell her to fuck off." 

"It isn't me she intends to see," Itachi says. "It will create all sorts of questions I'm not ready to answer right now. Not only that, but she is married to someone else and you know civilians have no issue spreading gossip." 

"Honestly," Says Sasuke. "Fuck Shino. He's an arrogant sadist." 

"Sakura seemed to find him Matter-of-fact and kind," Says Itachi. "Which is, apparently, why she chose him over Lee?" 

The Dojou Sensei snorts. "She was _never_ going to date Lee. He wore a green, skin tight jumpsuit and had eyebrows the size of Kosuke's arm."

Itachi doesn't know enough about Sasuke's peers to say anything else. From what he'd seen of the Tai Jutsu master, Lee would have been a good choice in partners. "Nonetheless, I don't want Sakura here, causing confusion."

Sasuke seems unmoved by the information. 

xXx 

"She's brown," Says Daitan. "Why?" 

Itachi is speechless. It's been years since he's been this embarrassed and it's all he can do to look between Natsuhime and his daughter with his mouth slightly ajar. 

"Because that's the way I was born," Says Natsuhime without skipping a beat. "You were born with a porcelain complexion. Your other daddy was born blue."

"Natsuhime isn't your real name either," Presses Daitan. "You just picked that name so my daddy would call you _Princess_." She points a tiny finger at Natsuhime. "But I'm the only princess in this house!" 

"Okay," Says Natsuhime. "You're right that Natsuhime is an alias. But I've had that one for some time -- Before I met your father." 

"I--" Starts Itachi but Natsuhime holds up her hand. 

"Would you feel better if we picked a different alias or I gave you my real name?"

"What's your real name?" Asks the female Uchiha. 

"Suzume," She says softly. "Nariko Suzume." 

It hadn't even occured to Itachi that Natsuhime -- Suzume would choose an alias. He's curious as to why but decides now is definitely not the time. 

"Well," Says Yasuhiro, trying to reign in the utter awkwardness that Daitan has created. "It's nice to meet you, Nariko-san and I hope that we can all be on friendly terms from here on out!" 

"I'm _not_ going to share my daddy with you." Says Daitan. Narrowing her eyes and leaning forward, she says. "I'm going to get rid of you--" 

"Daitan." Snaps Itachi. "That's enough."

She angrily stomps to her room and slams the door. 

"I'm sorry," Itachi says. "She isn't-" 

Suzume shakes her head. Sea foam colored hair splays over her shoulder. "She's what? Eight? I'm not hurt," She says. "I'm sure it's worrisome for her because she's never been in this situation." 

Something that Itachi thinks is respect sprouts in his chest. Many people are unsure of how to handle Daitan's sharp tongue and aggression.

But Suzume had taken it one step at a time. "If you could still refer to me as Natsuhime in public, that's appreciated," She says. 

Itachi readily agrees. 

xXx 

When Itachi steps in to the house, he's assaulted by the noise of skin-on-skin and panting. 

_Yasuhiro has a girlfriend,_ He realizes. He wishes the boy would have introduced her before nailing her in his sitting room.

It was likely unintentional and he got caught in the heat of the moment. Walking past the sitting room, the patriarch calls. "Take it to your room next time, please." 

There's silence and he can practically hear the boy's embarrassment. 

"And use a condom," He tacks on for good measure. 

"Already doing that," The girl calls back. "I'll make sure your tatami are clean when I leave." 

"Have Yasu-kun do it," Says Itachi. "You're a guest here." 

"Your dad is chill as hell," He hears her say as the skin-on-skin picks back up.

xXx 

Shoma's fist misses Daitan by a fraction of a second as they spar while the adults talk and drink.

He'd finally unlocked his sharingan after watching his brother fall into the nearby river when they'd gone climbing the tallest tree they could find. 

Other than a broken arm, Hayato was fine. But it was terrifying to everyone involved.

Yasuhiro, knowing Botan is bummed about not having a sparring partner, plays Go with his adoptive brother. 

The hounds circle and beg the adults for food. 

Itachi isn't worried about Daitan winning. He's watching her posture, technique, and how she uses her sharingan. 

"She's getting good," Says Kisame. "A heart breaker _and_ a skilled Konoichi." 

"She's going to get arrogant," Says Itachi as he watches her pull her kick at the last second. "It's going to make her sloppy." 

"Pessimist," Says Kisame. 

It's an accident. He watches in slow motion as Shoma strikes out and Daitan shifts at just the wrong time and he punches her square in the face. She drops to the dirt. 

Both children look to their parents but Itachi holds his breath. Tries to keep his concern mild. "Are you okay?" 

"He shouldn't have hit her that hard," Hisses Sasuke. "Shoma!" 

"Let them," Says Itachi. "No one is going to pull punches when Daitan is in a real battle." 

"Are you okay?" Ask Karin. 

"She's tough," Says Kisame. "Just like us." 

Slowly, Daitan picks herself up. Itachi can see the fire in her eyes as she brushes herself off and he is actually more concerned for Shoma than his own daughter. 

He notices a small trickle of blood coming from her nose and takes the opportunity. "I think you two have sparred enough for now," He says. "Come inside Dai-chan. Let's get you cleaned up." 

"I'm not done." She says calmly. 

Itachi stands. Leaves no room for argument as he steps into the house, holding the door for her. 

He's almost stopped the blood when Sasuke makes an appearance. "Karin and I are going to head out. It's getting late and Kosuke's being a drag." 

Itachi nods. "Four year olds are rough. I'm glad you could come by."

Suzume is the next to leave. 

Anko bids him goodnight. Kisses Kisame goodbye before going home. 

Yasuhiro offers to help the twins get ready for bed and Itachi and Kisame sit out in the back yard listening to the cicadas and watching the stars. 

"I'm glad you said something," Says Kisame. "I think you and I are the only two that saw Daitan plotting to beat the fuck out of that boy." 

"He's a year younger so she's been going easy on him but I don't think she will next time," Agrees Itachi. 

"I'm going to warn you," Says the blue man. "Madara had been asking me about them a lot." 

"Is it something to be concerned about?" 

"I don't think so." Says Kisame. "But he's never had the best of intentions." 

Itachi lies down on the back porch, his hair fans out around him like spilled ink. 

They fall into a lull when the Uchiha says, "I was debouched at eleven. I am afraid that Daitan might have the same fate." 

Kisame tries to be sensitive when he says, "Debauched? As in assaulted?" 

His eyes are closed but the diplomat waits. 

And waits. 

"Yes," Itachi finally says. "There was an," He clears his throat, "initiation that all ANBU captains had to go through."

Kisame isn't sure he wants to know when he says, "What kind of initiation?" 

"Every current Captain was forced to participate in assaulting the new one." 

The swordsman lets out a low whistle. "That's Mist Level."

"It wasn't only physical," Itachi says. 

Kisame sits for a minute, parses the information he's given and comes to a conclusion he hopes is wrong. "Why now? After all these years? After I gave up trying to get you to talk about it?" 

"I've been having reoccurring dreams about the same thing happening to Daitan." 

"Itachi." Says the ex-akatsuki. "Nothing is going to happen to our daughter," He says. The Uchiha cracks open an eye in obvious annoyance at Kisame's choice of words. "Nothing." 

He nods, assured that his baby is safe. 

They sit for a minute before Kisame asks, "How many Captains physically assaulted and, uh, _debauched_ you?" 

"Seven," He says. "And Danzou had been debauching me long before that." 

"And he had that weird hair brush ritual for you?" 

"He did." 

Kisame lies down beside him. "You gave that motherfucker exactly what he deserved."


	7. Chapter 7

His twins are twelve when it starts. It's a tickle in the back of his throat that no amount of throat clearing or water consumption can seem to fix.

He becomes fatigued faster too.

It's not the first time this has happened and, after twelve years of what he supposes to be remission, he starts coughing again.

He tries not too be too obvious but both Konan and Kisame take one look at him and he can tell they know.

"I'm putting you on leave," Says Konan. "Kisame has been asking to have the same so he can fuck off to Yu no Kuni. Go with him."

"I'd like to keep this private," He says. "Please don't tell Natsuhime if she asks."

Konan rolls her eyes. "If she presses, I'm going to tell her you took the kids on a pilgrimage to that Uchiha bullshit thing out in Fire Country."

"The base?" He asks. "Why?" 

"Madara talked like it was a Coming-of-age thing." 

At first, he is perplexed. But the more Itachi thinks about it, the more it makes sense. "I suppose it was."

xXx

He's getting things ready when he hears the front door. Daitan has come home from the dojou. 

And there's a chakra he doesn't recognize with her. 

"This is the kitchen," His daughter says. "That over there is daddy's room." 

"Is he home?" Asks someone who is undeniably male. 

Itachi pokes his head from his room. And catches a glimpse of dark hair that's medium in length. 

Yasuhiro comes back in from the yard. "Hyousuke? Why are you here?"

There's a quiet sound of the ninken growling. Both of them. 

"Yasuhiro. I didn't know Daitan was your sister." 

"Oh." He replies. "She is. Get the fuck out."

"Don't be a dick, Yasu-kun." Says Daitan.

This, of course, is when Botan also comes home. "Does dad know you brought a guy in here?" 

"Damn," Says Hyousuke. "I think Daitan's the only one that doesn't follow _daddy's_ instructions to the letter and actually thinks for herself."

"Obedience was a prerequisite for his allowing us to be Shinobi," Replies Botan. "And I'm going to remind you, Daitan, that transparency was as well."

Nobaru, the black ninken comes to the hall, he makes eye contact and the dog turns back to face who he thinks is Hyousuke and the growling increases in intensity and volume. His hackles are up. 

Approaching the kitchen, Itachi calls, "You must think me decrepit if you four thought I didn't know he was here." 

Nobaru steps to the side, allows Itachi to stand beside him. 

A better look at the Jounin reveals a chiseled jawline, honey brown eyes and broad build. 

The way he's turned is an attempt to hide Daitan's hand in his. 

Itachi does not like him at all. He spares a glance at Yasuhiro, who doesn't like him either. 

Yasuhiro has turned eighteen this year. And Hyousuke was a classmate. A peer of the same age. 

Hadn't he taught Daitan to be wiser than this?

"Aren't you too old to be dating twelve-year-olds?" Itachi asks. 

Daitan's expression darkens

"Normally I wouldn't give a woman her age a second glance." He says. "But it's like she's a twenty-five-year-old in a child's body." 

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little," Says Botan.

"I think you're confused," Itachi says. "You say _woman_ but Daitan hasn't had her period and I haven't bought her a real bra because her breasts haven't developed." 

"Dad!" Hisses Daitan. Her face is tomato red. 

"Wow," Says Hyousuke. "Your obsession is kind of weird to be honest."

Itachi rolls his eyes. 

"It explains why you've tried to hide her away and keep her to yourself."

"He hid her away because of creeps like you," Says Yasuhiro. Nobaru snarls. Barks and lunges but Hyousuke doesn't move. 

Daitan steps in front of him -- protecting the Jounin. 

Itachi realizes he's lost this battle before it began. "Daitan, how long have you been seeing him?" 

"Four months." She says.

"Tell me," Says Botan. "That you didn't sleep with him."

She shakes her head. "But we're going to get an apartment together in a few weeks."

Itachi counts to three as he tries not to completely lose his shit on his reckless daughter. "Leave us," He says. 

Botan opens his mouth but Itachi shakes his head. "Go." 

Both Botan and Yasuhiro step from the room. 

"You too." He says to Hyousuke. 

Daitan turns to him, lets his hand go. "Go on, I'll catch up." 

The Jounin reluctantly exits. 

Turning to her father, the female Uchiha says, "How can you be mad at me when you and Botan's mom are six years apart?" 

His anxiety flutters. A coughing fit starts forming in his lungs but he holds it down. "Who told you that?" 

"It doesn't matter," She says. "My point is that you're being a hypocrite." 

He lets a single cough slip, hopes the rest will abate for a minute. "If you were eighteen -- or even sixteen," He says. "It wouldn't be problematic." 

"Daddy, I love him." She says. "What am I supposed to do? Ask him to wait four years?" 

"I waited almost a decade for your mother." He shoots back. Throws it all to the wind when he says, "And I waited eight years for Botan's." 

"So it's true," She says. "And how is that working out for you?"

"It wasn't meant to be so it didn't happen," He says. "Dai-chan, I can't stop you. But at least come to Yu no Kuni with us. One last family trip?" 

Pensive, she nods softly. "Okay."

"Good," He says. "Now tell me how you found out about Izumi and Sakura." 

"Madara," She admits. "I want to learn everything I can from whomever I can." 

"He doesn't always tell the truth," Says Itachi. 

"Neither do you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Kisame," Itachi asks when they're finally en route. They're walking far ahead of his kids who have been bickering in hushed tones. "Have I held my children too tight?"

They stride another yard or two before Kisame says, "You gave them anything they asked of you."

"Daitan has plans to elope with an eighteen year old dickhead because he _acknowledges that she's a grown woman_ or something." Says Itachi. "She's started asking Madara for guidance."

"She's always been an overachiever," Says Kisame. "But you, Sasuke, and I have done all we can for her. Hell, even Anko and Karin have tried."

"Why isn't it enough?" He asks. It's a genuine question.

"Because," He says in amusement. "She's an Uchiha. She will never be satisfied with the level she's at."

They walk a little further and he glances back at them. Botan's frame is tense but Yasuhiro's is loose.

Daitan is sulking.

The ninken are sniffing bushes and ambling with no agency.

"Why is Botan within his limits, then?" Asks Itachi.

"Because," Says Kisame, "Botan is half."

"Didn't you say I was overthinking that?" Asks Itachi.

"They convinced me." He admits. "Let's fuck that guy up when we get back." 

xXx

Itachi had briefly considered taking them to The Base but thought it best not to stoke Daitan's hunger for power.

The two weeks they spend in Yu no Kuni leaves Itachi well rested and feeling slightly better. He almost doesn't even bother to see the healer in Rivers but Kisame insists.

Botan and Daitan are confused when they walk into the clinic. Yasuhiro is unreadable.

"We'll be here," Says Kisame as he settles himself in a plastic chair.

The nurses are polite and remember his face from his time in Akatsuki. It doesn't take long for his blood to be drawn and his medical files pulled.

He's counting ceiling tiles when the doctor finally makes an appearance. He knows the news isn't good when she sits across from him as she did when he was seventeen. "It looks like it's gotten more aggressive since you've been here." 

"How long?" 

"A year?" She says. "Give or take." 

He nods slowly as he absorbs the information. 

"I would go ahead and start getting your affairs in order."

They escort him out and Kisame waits with bated breath. "Prescriptions?"

Itachi shakes his head. "Tea?"

Confused, Kisame nods. "There's one not far from here."

He waits until everyone is seated with tea in hand and waitress attending someone else before he says, "She said that I have a year, more or less."

"A... Year?" Asks Botan. "A year for what?"

Itachi sips his tea. Looks out the window. There's a field of wild flowers dancing in the breeze and he contemplates how to reply.

Botan changes tack. "H-how long have you been sick?"

"I think we're going on what now? Sixteen years?" Says Kisame. 

"And you never said a word." Says Daitan. "Why?"

"It's been in remission since you were born," Says Itachi. "It stopped being an issue."

Botan, Yasuhiro, and Daitan each share a glance. He's taught them a language that they've now made their own.

He notices their eyes are wet. Noses and cheeks growing flushed.

It's Yasuhiro who gathers his composure first. "I think you should abdicate your office."

"And just whom," Says Itachi, "is going to pay the bills?"

"I've got it," Says the Inuzuka. "I've got us."

The guilt might eat him away before his illness does. "I'm still capable for a few months yet."

xXx

When they finally get home, the air feels off. Like something is amiss. It isn't until Itachi enters his own room, finds the door to the closet that he'd set aside for Suzume open.

And it's empty.

It weren't as though she'd been living with him -- she just kept a few things for when she stayed the night. He was a little too traditional for her tastes and he'd made it clear he wasn't going to change. It had been uncomfortable for a few months while they tried to find other ways to compromise.

"I'll be back," Itachi calls while he pulls on his jacket. Suzume didn't live that far and she'd likely be off work by now.

He pulls the spare key from his pocket, unlocks the door and the house is cold. Everything has been wiped.

Nariko Suzume is gone.

"Ah shit," Says a voice behind him. He turns and Karin is standing there, chocolates and movies in hand. "Itachi-kun, I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

She shuffles the items in her hand around to adjust her glasses. "Sasuke told me. But he didn't tell me that it was a private thing. And I knew that you had left without her. I thought you broke the news and bounced."

"I--"

"I know," Says Karin. "I'm so sorry. I came by to ask how she was doing with the news and realized she had no idea. I didn't know she was going to... To do this."

Itachi turns, brushes past the red head and goes straight to Konan's office.

Konan is surprised when he opens the door. "Uchiha-san, I'm in a meeting-"

"Where is Natsuhime?"

She excuses herself, stands and moves to the hall, glaring at him. "She finished her contract."

"She asked Kumo for an extension."

"And then she terminated the request." Says the Angel of Ame. "I'm sorry, Itachi-san. She wouldn't give me an answer when I asked about the sudden change."

"She found out that I'm terminal," He says.

Konan frowns. "What a selfish woman."

He feels numb as he walks home. Comes inside and sits in the kitchen. He doesn't know how long he's there before Kisame and his kids sit around him.

It's been ten years since he's leaned against his friend's shoulder. "She went back to Kumo."

Kisame hands him a small strip of paper with a phone number on it. "I found this. Maybe she'll explain."

Daitan sets tea in front of him. "Anou," She says. "I- ah.. broke it off with Hyousuke." Her voice crackles. A single tear creates a trail down her face. Itachi shifts and she crowds into his lap.

xXx

A two months roll by and Itachi abdicates. Konan already has a pension prepared. His children stick to training in the yard instead of Sasuke's Dojou. Kisame, Anko, and Sasuke's family had started visiting more often.

It's when he's home alone that he finally gets the strength to call. It rings once, twice, three times. Goes to voicemail. He sets it in the receiver. Wonders how someone who'd been with him for four years could disappear so quickly.

Then his own phone rings. He picks it up but he has nothing to say.

 _"Ita-kun."_ Says Suzume. _"I will never be able to apologize enough but I can't do this._

"I understand," He says. "It's unfair for me to ask you to stay."

Her breath hitches. _"Why the fuck didn't you tell me before you left? Did you plan to tell me at all?"_

"I hadn't gotten that far. Daitan finally came out about her adult boyfriend, Konan sent Kisame and I on leave because she thought she could slow down my death by sending me to Yu no Kuni but I'm finding that it's all for naught."

She sniffles on the other end. _"How long?"_ She asks.

"Ten months, more or less." He says.

Every breath she takes makes her sound as though she's being struck. _"I-I have to go."_

"Suzume, I--"

 _"Please don't."_ She says. _"For the love of god. Don't. I have lost so many people -- I watched my mother die."_

He sits there for a while, listening to her sniffle.

 _"I'm so mad at you."_ She says. _"It wasn't supposed to be like this."_

"I know," He says. "I know."

The, _Click_ and dial tone is a sound he's far too used to.

"Who was that?" Asks Botan.

"Suzume," Says Itachi.

They both sit in silence for awhile. Eventually, his pink haired son sits in front of him. "I think I figured it out."

Even while morose, he can't help his amusement. "Oh?"

Botan sets a notebook in front of Itachi. "I've been doing a shit tonne of research over the last few months and there's a Medic nin who actually seems to have encountered your illness and was able to temporarily cure it."

"Bo-kun," Says Itachi. "I don't-"

The boy opens it and Itachi just about keels over when his eyes land on a black-and-white photo of Sakura. He glances up at Botan to see if it's on purpose.

But the boy seems to have no damn idea. There's an essay underneath that he seems to think Itachi was reading instead. "Interesting, right? I think she can help us."

"That's the Godaime's Apprentice," Itachi tries to reason. "I don't think she'll want to waste her time and chakra on the likes of a lost cause."

The way his son looks at him says his statement is completely misinterpreted. "You are _the_ Itachi Uchiha. Many a medic would jump at the chance to help someone like you."

"Botan, what if her asking price is expensive?"

"It can't hurt to ask," Says the boy.

Itachi takes a breath to tell him he is, under no circumstances, to call Sakura but a coughing fit takes hold. It makes his ribs ache and leaves him longing to lie down. "Do not ask her." Is all he can manage. "I forbid it."

Botan frowns. Dark eyes narrowing as he grows pensive. "You two have history, don't you?"

"Yes," Itachi relents as stands. Uses the wall for support. "But it was a very long time ago and I have no interest in causing her any more trouble than I have."

The boy slides under his father's arm, provides strength to the man who raised him. "I'm sure she would understand, given the circumstances."

"I won't discuss this with you, anymore, Botan Uchiha."


	9. Chapter 9

She's just lain her five year old down for a nap when her phone rings.

She runs across the house to answer it before Mayumi wakes. "Hello?"

 _"Is this Lady Aburame?"_ Asks the voice.

She's pretty sure she recognizes Itachi's tenor but it sounds... Off somehow. "It is."

 _"I know you're probably very busy,"_ He says and Sakura realizes this is not the patriarch. _"And I'm sorry to bother you. But my father -- He's really ill and I've read all of your research."_

Sakura is a little impressed that this boy (He sounds young) has dug through all of the literature to find her name.

_"I'm sorry to say it but I think you're the only one who can help him."_

"What's your name?" She asks him.

 _"Uchiha Botan,"_ He says.

"Hmm," Says Sakura. Secretly, she's elated to hear her son's voice after four years of wondering. "It sounds like you know what's wrong."

 _"Sort of,"_ Draws Botan. _"It's an autoimmune disease but I don't know what specifically."_

Both she and Itachi knew it was only a matter of time before it resurfaced. "How long have they given him?"

_"Six months."_

Sakura sucks in a breath. "You know," She says. "Treatment could get expensive." She's curious to see how far her son will go.

He clears his throat -- Sounds just like an Uchiha when he says, _"That's fine."_

It's at this point that she realizes he truly has no idea who she is. Itachi had kept him in the dark.

"How about this," Says Sakura, playing the shrewd medic. "I won't charge you **if** you marry my daughter."

The boy's breath catches and she waits.

 _"Alright,"_ He says. _"I agree." ___

xXx

Itachi has no words when he opens the door and she stands before him. No makeup, hair drenched. She wears a mesh shirt and Standard Issue Shinobi pants. Her travel cloak is worn. 

"Suzu-" She grips his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss.

When they part, she wraps her arms around his waist, buries her face in his chest. He strokes the crown of her head as her hair drips on the skin of his arm that's wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'm still mad at you," She says. But she doesn't let go. "I'll be mad forever."

"I can accept that," He replies.

They step back into the house and she goes to the bathroom to change clothes. The dogs wait outside the door for her, tails wagging.

She emerges, meets him in the sitting room where Sasuke and Karin are seated.

"I'm so glad to see that you're back!" Says the red headed woman. Her attention is diverted to yelling in the yard. "Ah uh." She glances at Sasuke, who isn't worried in the least. "Hold on."

She slides open the door to the back yard. "Boys?"

Shoma has Hayato by the collar of his shirt and they both look to their mother. Kosuke is sitting behind them, encouraging their fighting. "Yes, Okaa?" All three chorus.

Karin's chakra turns dark. "Knock that off."

"Yes, Okaa!"

Itachi and Suzume share a slightly mortified look.

"Anyway~" Says Karin as she sits back down beside her husband. Subtly swats him in the leg and he jumps. "I'm glad you came home."

Suzume smiles, looks to Itachi again. "I'm glad to be home."

xXx

He's dozing when he senses a familiar chakra. It's enough to rouse him to the waking world.

In his doorway, stands Aburame Sakura.

Suzume stands behind her, expression carefully neutral. "I told her you didn't want to see her."

"Botan called me," Sakura says.

"Why is obedience such a difficult task for children these days?"

Suzume moves grab the pink haired woman but Sakura rounds on her. "Do not touch me, please."

"Let her be, Natsuhime. She's already here--" His cough picks up. The Kumo nin pushes past Sakura to kneel next him. When it passes and he pulls his hands away, he stares at them for a minute. Looks to Suzume who has gone pale because she's looking at them too.

"I," Suzume starts. Swallows and says, "I'll be right back." She stands, pads to the cupboard down the hall.

"It's happening fast, is it?" Asks Sakura.

Itachi is a little taken aback by her speech pattern. Reminds himself that she has been wife to the Aburame head for some time. "They called it aggressive," He replies.

"Daddy?" Calls Daitan as she comes down the hall. "Are you--" She stops. Looks from Sakura to Itachi and back. "What the fuck. First Suzume and now you? Could you both fuck off, please?"

Sakura opens her mouth but Itachi cuts in. "Daitan. Act right or go outside and work on your training. You're going to watch your mouth, today."

She turns to him then. Actually looks at him. Her pout becomes wide eyed fear. She runs the short distance and drops near him. "Kami... What.." Her hands come under his and bring them to her for observation.

"Has Botan come home?" He asks.

"I'm here." He says as he comes in with the wet cloth. "Suzume-chan went to get cough drops." He hands it to Itachi who wipes his own hands and mouth.

"Am I in crazyville?" Asks Daitan. "Did you know our father was coughing blood?"

Picking at his nails, he glances up at her. "Aa."

"How long?" Asks Sakura.

This is when Botan looks at her. "About a-" His rapid blinking makes Sakura think he may be having a stroke. "A-about--" He tries again but he stops himself. Looks at Daitan. "Did _you_ know about this?"

"Aa," She says back.

They sit, glaring at each other before turning to their father. "Stop keeping shit from us!"

The pink haired boy rises from his seiza position to approach Sakura. They stand facing each other before Botan presses his palm to his forehead. "You and I are related." 

"She's your mother," Says Itachi.

Botan turns then. "And you forbid me from calling her?"

Itachi and Sakura share a glance. Sakura decides to take mercy on him, it seems. "He thought that since I married someone else and had not asked for you, I didn't want you in my life. He was trying to respect my boundaries."

This does not satisfy her son. "And you couldn't bother to visit? Or to call? Even when I was a small child, you wanted nothing to do with me."

Sakura keeps her expression soft when she admits, "I wasn't ready to be a mother."

Botan's gaze bounces back and forth from Itachi to Sakura.

In effort to keep from the topic Itachi is paranoid his son might try to breach, he says, "We came to an agreement that I would raise you and she would move on with her life." 

"Why just me?" He says. "Why aren't you adding Daitan?" 

"My mom is dead," She says. "I was supposed to have two but they both offed themselves." 

He meets Daitan's gaze then and they sit for a long time before Botan says, "We aren't... Twins then?" 

"You were born thirty minutes apart," Itachi says. "Your mothers went into labour simultaneously." 

This must have been something Daitan didn't know. "Wait, wait. You were with both of them at the same time?" 

Itachi looks to Sakura again. He's starting to feel winded. "It's complicated." 

She's slow to advance. Sits on the other side of him, across from Daitan. He holds out his palm and she takes his hand between hers. The dark haired man closes his eyes in effort to hide his visceral reaction to her chakra melding with his own. Pressing in to him as she analyzes damage done. 

If he's honest, it's just an excuse to be close to her again. 

He'd tried to avoid this moment. Had known these feelings would awaken with new vigor if he so much as made eye contact with her.

She was a point of contention for Suzume and himself. They'd almost ended their relationship twice due to his eternal soft spot for Sakura. But the Kumo nin had, apparently, come to terms with it.

The Godaime's Apprentice pulls away. "They weren't kidding when they said it was aggressive."

"And?" Inquires Botan.

"I don't think I can stop it," She says. "It took me a long time to put it in remission. I think we're out of time no matter what I do."

"Thank you for your efforts," He says. "I apologize that you traveled all this way for a ten minute conversation."

She shakes her head. "I can still stay for awhile, if you want?"

Itachi decides it's best to send her on her way. There's nothing she can do, she has children to attend, and he doesn't want any more friction than necessary with Suzume.

"Please," Says Botan. "It would mean a lot if you did."

Itachi sighs. "Go and prepare the guest room, then."

Suzume returns. Stands in the doorway and he realizes his hand is still in Sakura's. He withdraws and Kumo nin quirks her lips just slightly in what most would think to be a smile. Tosses him the cough drops. "Do you want tea?" 

"I would appreciate that," He says. She'd probably poison it if he weren't already dying. She nods, her hair whips over her shoulder when she turns. Reveals the grinning weasel tattoo on her right shoulder blade, half hidden by her tank top. 

That was definitely new. 

He makes a mental note to ask her about it later. 

"Is that the woman you're seeing?" Asks Sakura. "You know about Kumo's history with Konoha, right?' 

"What makes you assume she's from Kumo?" He asks innocently. Many people would instantly come up and ask her about Kumo merely because she was brown. And while they were right, Itachi would watch her expression become quickly annoyed. 

"The way her chakra moved under her skin when she saw me," Says the medic. "What did you tell her to make her hate me so?" 

Itachi filters through any time he had discussed Sakura with her. "I had vented my frustrations that you seemed oblivious to my affections. Briefly opened up to her about your wanting to return to see our son and how stubborn you could be." 

"You thought I was going to show up?" 

"The Sakura I knew before would have." 

They sit for a moment in awkward silence. Listening to the kettle's high pitched call and the sound of Botan and Daitan talking while moving things around. 

She reaches across him. Grabs his left arm and pulls it to her for inspection. "When did you have this done?"

"A few months after I returned to Ame," He says. Jade meets onyx. Her thumb reverently glides over Izumi's part of the tattoo and her touch starts to light him up, becomes almost unbearable. He pulls away and she lets go. He shifts his gaze down the hall. "How's Aburame-san?" 

"He's fine," She replies. 

"And your child?" He asks. 

"I have two. They're good."

He nods. "I'm pleased to hear it." 

Suzume comes in with the tea tray and he eyes her warily. Expecting her to spill hot tea on him. Instead, she fills his cup, her own cup, and a cup she set aside for Sakura. 

Sure enough, her face is expressionless but her chakra moves like lightning just underneath the surface. He thought he'd imagined it that first night they hooked up and every time he'd seen it after. Attributed it to sleep deprivation due to his velcro children. 

"Sakura!" Calls Kisame and she stands braces herself as she's scooped up and squeezed into a hug. 

She laughs. "I'm glad _someone_ wants to see me." 

"Traitor," Says Itachi. 

"That's what they call me in Mist too." 

Itachi rolls his eyes. 

"Staying around for long?" Kisame asks Sakura as he sets her down. 

"Well, Botan asked me to stay for awhile," She says. "And," She looks to Itachi. "'Tachi took care of me through my pregnancy and saved my life twice. It's only fair that I care for him now." 

"Rest assured," Says Suzume, "He is well cared for." 

Kisame opens his mouth. Closes it as he looks between them. Meets Itachi's uncomfortable gaze. Carefully toes the line when he says, "I think we're going to need all hands on deck -- So to speak." 

The blue eyes narrow at Kisame but she says nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

A few months have passed and Itachi's health starts to wane enough that he's cold in the heat of summer. Frequently sits under the kotatsu.

Walking around the house leaves him exhausted.

Sakura starts hinting to Sasuke and Kisame that they should stay close.

Yasuhiro goes on leave at the pink haired woman's behest.

The entire clan starts having dinner together every night.

Sakura has to wonder if it scares Itachi that they know he's close.

"And then I went _bam_ and kicked him in the face," Says Shoma. "And all the girls in my class thought I was really hot."

Daitan seems unimpressed. "No one thinks you're hot, Shoma."

"You aren't a girl, so you wouldn't know," Says the red headed boy.

Yasuhiro quietly snickers as Daitan looks at her adoptive brother, aghast.

"Okay," Says Botan. "I'm going to stop you right there to tell you that's scientifically incorrect."

"Science this," Replies Shoma as he flicks rice at his cousin.

It sticks to Botan's cheek. The pink haired boy narrows his eyes but doesn't move.

Itachi and Karin share an apologetic glance.

Sasuke watches them with interest. "You think they're going to fight?"

Hayato sighs. Swipes the rice from Botan's face.

"That's kinda gay," Says Shoma.

 _"Boys!"_ Hisses Karin and Sakura watches all three sit up straight and look to their mother with wide eyes.

Daitan smugly goes back to her meal.

Kisame chuckles. "You've mastered the Evil Aura thing."

The red haired woman adjusts her glasses. "It's taken years to get just right."

"Makes me glad I chose not to have kids," Says Anko. "It would drive me crazy."

"You're already crazy," Says Kisame. His tone is affectionate but there's something about it the pink haired woman can't quite define. Something off.

They smile at each other and Sakura thinks nothing more of it.

Suzume or Natsuhime? Sakura still isn't sure which name is correct. But she occasionally catches the eye of the Cloud nin. There's a threat there but Sakura isn't too concerned. Her chakra doesn't seem to be higher than Jounin in rank. 

Itachi tends to gently reign her in with she starts to get restless. 

It surprises her that the patriarch would choose someone so far beneath him in power. If she hadn't gotten to know Itachi first hand, she would have called it predatory. Would have been concerned at the power gap. 

"Yasu-kun?" Calls a girl's voice. 

"Is that Tatami?" Itachi asks. 

Yasuhiro turns bright red. "She has a name, you know." 

"All I know is that you should marry that girl because my tatami are spotless without my lifting a finger." The dark haired man says. 

"That's because _I_ do it," Argues the Inuzuka. 

"And you wouldn't do it if you weren't _doing _her."__

__Yasuhiro hides his face in his hands, thoroughly embarrassed._ _

"Come on in," Calls the Cloud nin. "Did you eat already?" 

Shyly, Yasuhiro's girlfriend steps past the threshold, coming down the hall and into the sitting room. "I have but I'm happy to sit with you." 

Itachi's oldest son rolls his eyes. Pulls a spare plate from the table and adds a little of everything onto it. He sets it before her and hands her a pair of hashi when she sits. "This is Haruki," He says, looking pointedly at his adoptive father.

Itachi only smiles. "It's a pleasure."

xXx 

Everyone has gone home or to sleep. Itachi sits up, glaring at his old mentor. 

"I've merely come to pay my respects," Madara says softly. 

"Don't train Daitan anymore," He says. 

"She's going to look for power no matter what, Itachi-san. She's just like her grandmother." 

At Itachi's perplexed expression, he says. "Uchiha Mikoto was just as fierce, if not more so than Fugaku. He wanted to let people live and your mother wanted to take away the chance anyone she loved might get hurt." 

Itachi looks at his hands. 

Madara sighs. "There was a damn good reason they married Mikoto to Fugaku. Part of it was because they considered her prowess unladylike. The other side was because they knew that it would create powerful progeny. Two birds, one stone." 

"They burdened her with children," Says Itachi. 

"From what I heard, your father fought to get her back on the shinobi roster but the elders decided that once she'd had offspring, that's all she was good for. Our clan didn't want its women to be in the field."

"It isn't that I care whether or not my daughter is feminine. I'm concerned that she is willing to pay the price for power." 

"You really think she'd kill Botan?" Asks the Founder. 

Itachi isn't sure. "Perhaps Yasuhiro or Shoma." 

Madara shakes his head. "I don't think she has it in her. Your girl isn't a killer. I've tested it." 

"Do you think she might develop the strength to become one?" 

Madara crosses his arms. Tilts his head. "I think she has your bitch ass passivism coupled with Izumi's air headed good will."

"That sounds like a resounding negative," Says Itachi. "I like it." 

Madara melts into the shadows as footsteps down the hall approach his door. "Give Kisame-san my regards." 

The door opens and Suzume steps in. She looks around the room. "Who were you talking to?" 

"Myself, I suppose," He says.

"Mhm," She says. 

She straddles him, presses her lips against his and sighs in pleasure. 

His fingers slide down her sides and her hands tangle in his hair. His hands grip her hips, guide her to rest her weight on him but she resists.

He pulls back. Meets her cerulean gaze. Maybe he'd misread her intent. "What is it?"

Her hands are warm when they cup his jaw on either side. She's touching him like he might be easily broken, he realizes. "You aren't going to hurt me," He says. 

"Ita-kun, I'm afraid that if I-" 

" _ **I am not fragile!**_ " He hisses. She jerks back as though burned and they watch each other for a minute. The only noise in the room is his harsh breathing.

"Itachi just.." Her eyes dart this way and that as she looks for the right thing to say. Her gaze meets his finally, holds steady. "Let me do the work." 

"I'm not feeble," He says. "I'm not--" Her hand goes over his mouth as she pushes him down on to his futon. They struggle against each other and he flips them over. Kisses her as he pins her underneath him. 

xXx 

Kisame knows something is wrong when Itachi is awake and making coffee that he hasn't touched in weeks. 

He'd half moved in because his nakama had been sleeping more. Enough for Sakura to feel like his time was running short. 

Sasuke had done the same. The kids all sleep in the living room together. Botan and Hayato sleep on either side of Yasuhiro. Daitan and Shoma sleep on the ends. 

"How are you feeling?" Kisame asks, leaning against the counter. 

Itachi is idly stirring his coffee. Hasn't eaten in days because he'd been sleeping too much to be hungry. Sakura had told the blue man to let him. "I need you to get everyone out of the house." 

"It's time?" Asks the Hoshigaki. 

Itachi doesn't reply. Just stares into his coffee as the liquid spins from the current created with his spoon. 

"Do you want me to leave, too?" He asks. 

"I don't want them to see me like that. I don't care if you do. You've seen it all." 

Kisame sighs and draws up from his relaxed position. Notices Daitan sitting up across the hall. 

"Daddy? You're awake?" 

He and Kisame share a look and the ex-Mist nin knows. Walks into the sitting room. "Can you wake up the clan?" He asks. "Your dad has some errands he needs you to run." 

It isn't long before Daitan has gently woke the rest of the house. Kisame waits for everyone to get ready as he leans against the door frame. Itachi's back is to the door so no one can see how pale or shakey he is. 

He doesn't want them to know yet. 

Suzume finally comes down the hall, glances past Kisame to the dark haired man. "What's up?" 

"We both know Itachi is a neat freak," He starts. The Kumo nin's eyes widen and her head cants in Itachi's direction as if to remind Kisame that his friend is behind him. He ignores it. "He's stressed about the state of his bedding but the blanket he has is the warmest in the house." 

Suzume nods. "I'll go grab another and then we'll get that sorted out." She says. 

"And take the kids with you," Says Kisame. "They can help carry it back." 

Daitan kisses her father on the temple before she leaves with Suzume. "We'll be back soon." 

Karin sidles to the swordsman. "It's happening, isn't it?" 

"He said he doesn't want anyone to see it." Kisame whispers. 

The red head nods. "I'll gather up my idiot husband and the boys and we'll go get something for dinner." 

"Thanks," He says. "It's going to be a rough time." 

Karin's fingers light on Itachi's shoulder and he looks up at her. She hasn't learned the Uchiha Language. She doesn't need to. But she speaks volumes to him when she wraps her arms around him. His hand is feather light when he returns her embrace. 

Then she harasses her children to get ready to go, tells Sasuke that the five of them are in charge of dinner and they leave. Sort of. 

Sasuke must have sensed something was off because he sends his family ahead of him. "Aniki?" 

"Otouto?" He calls back. Kisame can tell Itachi is too weak to move. He's waiting for everyone to leave so no one can see him struggle back to his room. 

Sasuke comes around the table to look at Itachi and receives a poke to the forehead for his efforts. "Maybe I'll go with you next time." 

The eyes of the younger Uchiha brother flick to Kisame. Their eyes meet and the big man sighs. Sasuke's brow furrows. "There's no next time, is there?" 

"Perhaps not," Itachi replies. 

Sasuke nods slowly. "Thank you for realizing you've been a dick my whole life and deciding to make things right." 

Itachi laughs. "I'm sorry it took me so long." 

"Doesn't matter now. Kisame and I will watch out for your kids," He says. "No promises on Daitan." 

"Definitely don't make promises to Daitan. She'll try to convince you that you promised far more than you really did." 

Finally, the house is silent. It's just them and Kisame considers leaving or sitting out on the back porch. 

Itachi is unsteady when he stands and Kisame offers his arm. "Damn, I always thought I'd go first." 

"Please keep my idiot daughter out of trouble," Says Itachi. "Botan might be dense, but he's the least of my concerns." 

"I'll do my best," He replies as they make it back to Itachi's room. The dark haired man wraps himself in his blankets and Kisame picks a spot to read by the window. 

"Madara says hello, by the way." 

"Eh," Says Kisame. "I suppose it's me he's going to start making trouble for now." 

He opens his book. Tries not to overthink the Uchiha silently dying five feet from him. 

"Thank you," Itachi says. "You've always stuck it out with me." 

"It's never a dull moment with you," He replies. "It's been fun. Go to sleep." 

The chakra across from him slowly sputters out. He sits for awhile, reading while he waits for the Uchiha Clan -- now down a member -- to return home.


	11. Epilogue

"Damn," Says Botan. "He literally left you nothing."

Daitan, still wrapped in her father's blanket that she hadn't let go of over the last week, peers over Botan's shoulder. "Honestly, I thought you'd conned him into giving you the estate."

Suzume shakes her head. "I didn't want anything from him. Just his company."

"He left Sakura-san some books..." Looking at Kisame, the pink haired boy says, "That was kind of a dick move on Dad's part. Who leaves their girlfriend of five years with nothing?"

The swordsman shrugs. "The same someone who decided he wasn't going to accommodate her if she moved in."

He hands the list of their father's assets over to Yasuhiro. "If you see something on the list you want, let us know."

"I'm actually surprised he left me anything at all," Says Yasuhiro. "I've always expected that he'd treat me different than you two but he never did."

Silence dominates the room as they sip their father's favorite coffee. Daitan pulls his blanket tighter. "Did you see his sketch book?"

"Mmm," Says Botan thoughtfully. "There's like, three pages used. Two are Suzume and the last one is everybody at dinner."

"Really?" Asks the Cloud nin. "Are they good?"

"I mean, yeah." Says Botan. "You can have them. I'm kinda irked that he never drew us."

"Oh," Says Sakura. "He definitely did. Is there anything out of the ordinary in this house?"

Kisame ponders a response. "He had the ceiling fans installed about a year after he bought the house. But there's only two."

"In the sitting room and his bedroom, right?" Asks the Godaime's Apprentice.

"I always thought he had it set up weird because there's a second switch underneath the one for the light that turns the fan on." Says Kisame. "Insisted the pull string on the fan was broken."

"Both pull strings for both fans?" Says Suzume. "Fuck we're oblivious."

Yasuhiro stands, gently pulls the string on the fan and a small door slides open next to the fan. There, they find enough art books that it'll take hours to go through. Kisame skims a few and there's drawings of himself looking scary as hell, Orochimaru looking kinda hot, and Hidan mid sentence. Probably saying something cunty.

"That's your mother," Sakura says as she hands Daitan a book. "The one who bore you. Shinko is a few pages back."

"She's pretty," Says Botan. "She looks just like you, Dai-chan."

"Was he really my father?" She asks. "How is it possible for Botan and I to be conceived and birthed adjacently?"

Sakura pauses as she skims what Kisame thinks are drawings of herself. "His self portraits are always incomplete."

"Yes," Kisame says when it occurs to him that Sakura is busy trying to puzzle something else out. "You have the same father. There was an old guy who severely mind fucked him that wanted to start a whole new Uchiha clan so he could do Kami knows what to you."

"Why did he never tell us?"

"Because he wanted to leave the past behind so it wouldn't hurt him -- or you -- anymore."

Kisame glimpses the drawing Daitan is looking at. It's Izumi and Sakura chatting and smiling at a table. "Hey Sakura. Where was this?"

She sets the book she's looking at to the side. "The base Danzou was keeping us in while he waited for us to give birth. He really thought I was pretty."

"He loved you," Says Suzume. "A lot."

The twins glance up at the Kumo nin. Botan asks, "What's your plan now?"

She shrugs. "Probably go back to Kumo. My mission is over so if I stay too much longer, they might decide I'm a missing nin."

"What _was_ your mission?" Asks Daitan.

She chuckles. "You really want to know?"

"May as well."

"What they told Konan was that they wanted to assist her and form an alliance. But Kumo, as Sakura had pointed out when we first met, is a Nation that wants to collect. Jutsu. Bloodlines. All of it."

Daitan looks to Kisame.

The Mist nin waits for her to do much as twitch. "You hid your chakra well for someone who's Special Ops."

"It never fooled you," She says.

Kisame has to admit, he knew she was more than she appeared. But he wasn't the one who had been romantically engaged with her, so he didn't worry about it unless Itachi did.

"And it never fooled Ita-kun either. He found out remarkably fast." She turns, lifts her hair. There's a tattoo indicative of her position in her village on the left side of her neck.

"I bet that first night went remarkably well," Says Kisame with a laugh.

"Ugh," She says. "He had me by the throat, completely pounding me out, while he was telling me that if I _ever_ came near his kids, he was going to kill me."

Kisame is howling with laughter now. "Did you come?"

Sheepishly, she says, "Yes, actually. Seeing him full scale crazy while inside me was kind of hot. He even went into detail about how he planned to dismember me." 

Kisame is laughing so hard he can feel tears in his eyes.

"And I believed him," She says. "So I wasn't about to try snatching Daitan. The only option I had was to hope he'd forget about checking in on his vasectomy and that one percent chance fell through."

"Why Daitan?" Asks Sakura. "Why not Botan or one of Sasuke's boys?"

"Due to Botan and Shoma not having awakened their sharingan at that time, Kumo thought that the sharingan could only be passed down through female Uchiha."

"But Shoma did awaken his sharingan later on," Says Botan.

"And what they don't know," Replies Suzume, "won't hurt them. Or me. Preferably not me."

"How did convincing him to have a baby with you go?" Kisame's grin is wide with amusement.

"Oh, he kicked me out." She says. "I started talking about how amazing it would be for us to have a baby together and he told me to get the fuck out of his house. Didn't talk to me for two days after that."

"Damn," Says Sakura. "He did not want another baby."

Kisame drops from the wide crawlspace and into the main house. They follow him into Itachi's room. When he pulls the string for this one a small part of the floor opens up. 

This is the section that, as Kisame thought, has documentation on the Uchiha Clan, its heritage, and its massacre. 

"So what are you going to tell Kumo when you come back empty handed?' Asks Kisame. 

"That you found me out and gave me the option to leave with my life and never come back or to fuck around and find out."

"Did you ever actually like my dad?" Asks Daitan. "Or was it all just for show?" 

"After about six months of us fucking around, I started falling for him." She says. "It took him longer to feel the same way." 

"I'm going to take a break," Says Daitan. "I'm a little overwhelmed." 

"Same," Says Botan. "Can we pick this back up either later today or tomorrow?" 

"We've all the time in the world," Says Kisame. "Don't worry about it." 

They disappear from the room. 

"What about you, Sakura?" Asks Kisame. "You've been here awhile." 

"The Aburame Elders terminated my marriage last month," She says. "I bore Shino two children. Both girls. One of them is deaf." 

Kisame can't help but feel like if Itachi were here, he'd understand the significance. He and Suzume on the other hand, don't quite get it. "Okay?" 

"They were upset because I did not bear a male heir as I did for Itachi. It doesn't help that the second one will never have a career as a shinobi," She explains. "I also had a miscarriage of the only male child I had conceived since Botan. Which put a strain on my relationship with my husband." 

"I am so glad I was never born into a clan," Says Kisame. 

"Shino told me that if I came here, that would be the final straw and his hands would be tied." She says. "I might love Shino, but I owed Itachi." 

"Itachi isn't--" Kisame stops himself. "Wasn't a debt counter. He didn't care who owed him what." 

"But I did." Says Sakura. "I came along and wrecked all of his plans. Blocked him -- unintentionally -- at every turn. 

"He didn't feel that way," Says Suzume. "He was codependent and a hardcore romantic so he thought that was how it was supposed to go." 

Sakura shakes her head. "I should have gone with him to Ame." 

"Nah," Says Kisame. "You were really young and not ready for motherhood. He knew that." 

"I was starting to think I loved him back, though," She says. 

"How much of that was real?" Kisame shoots back. "Honestly? Because your hormones made you absolutely insane." 

This give Sakura pause. "They really did. I wanted to fuck him and fight him sixty percent of the time," She admits. "Fourty percent was crying and cuddling." 

"See," Says Kisame. "And I'm sure postpartum wasn't much better." 

"It evened out for me. Not so much for Izumi," She says. "Izumi was fighting postpartum depression, I think." 

"Well," Kisame starts. "You're welcome here. I'm going to temporarily move the kids in with me because I think being here is too much for them right now." 

"Thank you," Says Sakura. "It means a lot. I'm going to go check on Sasuke." 

"Good idea," He says. 

She strides down the hall. Itachi had asked that his eyes be implanted as soon as he died so that there was minimal issue. It went well. But Sasuke is still recovering. 

"They gonna kill you when you get back?" He asks Suzume. 

"Possibly," She says. "But I've had a good run." 

Their eyes meet and Kisame thinks he knows what's up. Slides the door shut as softly as he can so he doesn't alert anyone. "We should probably take this somewhere else-" Anything else he wants to say is cut off by her mouth. Her hands slide through his hair and he sighs as her mouth explores his neck. 

It doesn't take long for their clothes to come off but she leaves her underwear on, pulls it to the side as she kneels on the futon. 

"Don't you want foreplay?" Kisame asks. 

"Don't need it," She says. 

Her hair is long enough to wrap around his fist and he pulls gently to make sure he hasn't found a tender spot. He fills her in one, smooth thrust and she makes a broken noise. Sobs and gasps as he fucks her on Itachi's futon. 

He knows it isn't him she's thinking of. She chose to be on her knees so she could breathe Itachi's scent with every breath she takes. He knows because he himself can catch it every now and again. Patchouli. Kisame himself preferred citrus. 

She lets out a low keen as she comes, dragging Kisame over with her. He's careful not to make a mess when he pulls out. Her underwear is shifted back into place. 

"You don't have a contraceptive seal, do you?" He asks. 

She's still lying ass up, face down in the soft padding when she says, "It doesn't matter." 

"Why's that? Already pregnant?" He jokes. 

"I plan to end it in the morning. Wait a few days, then go back to Kumo." 

Kisame swallows, runs his tongue along his teeth. "You're telling me that you actually succeeded in your mission. You're going to compromise your objective, then you're going to go back to Cloud and tell them you failed?" 

She scoots off the futon before sitting up. "You're his best friend," She says. "You should know that he would absolutely lose his shit if I carried it." 

"Yeah," Says Kisame. "But he's dead. He's not going to climb out of the urn and dismember you." 

"It is the right thing to do," She tells him. "Because I can't go back to Cloud otherwise." 

"Then don't." Says Kisame. "Ask Konan for clemency."

She pulls on her clothes. "I'll think about it," She says. Slides the door open and wanders down the hallway.

"Goddamn that Uchiha." Mutters Kisame. "Never a dull moment."


End file.
